


替身

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 身份认知障碍露x心理医生耀监禁预警微金钱美食
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Kudos: 14





	替身

Позови меня тихо по имени

——轻声呼唤我的名字

\- 

“我手刃了我的爱人。”男子低着头，眼睛被凌乱的发丝牢牢挡住，脸埋进戴着黑色手套的宽大手掌，他的声音颤抖而低沉，如一只蛰伏在黑暗中的野兽幼崽。

“到处都是血，到处都是。”男人抬起头，眼睛里竟闪着暴虐的神色“他该死，他是个骗子，他背叛了我！”

“布拉金斯基先生，请冷静。”

王耀放下手中的文件，声音温和地安抚着病人的情绪。这是他第三次接诊这个叫作伊万布拉金斯基的男人。

他第一次见到伊万布拉金斯基，是在一个月前。直到现在，他依然能够轻易地想起那天见面时的每一个细节。

那天下着持续了一周的巨大黑色暴雪，狂风裹挟着这些雪，在建筑物表面上印下丑陋的黑斑，连地面上的脚印都是铅色的，街上的人们捂着厚重的口罩，艰难地在巷口穿行。

这个男人穿着和那天暴雪一样黑色的大衣，与雪色的皮肤和纯白的棉质围巾在强烈的对比下，显得诡异而病态。

“他们说，我应该来看医生。”男人眼下的乌青如一个黑洞，吞噬掉本该照亮他眼睛的光线。

那会是一双好看的眼睛。王耀如此感慨着。

“所有人都说我病了。”伊万的双手紧紧攥拳，声音已经有些沙哑，微垂的嘴角都略显疲态。

“那场事故后，您有多久没有睡觉了？”

“…”像是没有听到王耀的声音一样，他抬头看着王耀的眼睛，不知不觉愣起神来。

“布拉金斯基先生？”

“大概一周了…我无法入睡，四处都是爆炸和火焰…太危险了…我…我不能睡…”

“您和您的爱人住在一起？”王耀读着手中的资料，婚姻状况那一栏里写着已婚。

“是的，他是那样耀眼…他能选择我真的是太好了。”

“是您的爱人让您来的吗？”

“不，不是。我得瞒着他，如果他知道我得了病会离开我的。”

“您过于敏感了，先生。”

王耀取下眼镜放在一旁，为伊万倒了一杯温水“现在，为了进一步了解你病情的真实情况，我会对您进行催眠。”

男人沉默着点了点头，视线却焦虑的望向窗外。

王耀知道，他有所隐瞒。

-

“又是他啊”弗朗西斯递给王耀一杯咖啡“什么情况啊？”

“身份认知障碍。”王耀接过咖啡放在一旁，手指揉着自己发酸的眼皮“棘手得很。”

“王大教授也有束手无策的时候？”弗朗西斯笑着调侃。

“有人给他下过暗示。”王耀调出一份电子档案“前段时间那个科技公司研究所的爆炸案，恐怕和他有关系。”

“你是说有人给他下暗示让他炸了那个研究所？然后他在混乱中产生了身份认知障碍？”

“我不确定，资料显示，他是那个研究所的高级研究员，三个拥有x物质实验室出入权限的人之一。”王耀拿起咖啡啜了一口“我尝试在跟他交流的过程中建立心锚*，以获得更深度的催眠，不过这大概需要很长时间，就他来接受治疗的频率，效果可能微乎其微。”

“研究所的爆炸案，可是让阿尔弗雷德忙得焦头烂额。”弗朗西斯幸灾乐祸道“幸亏下了场大雪，把那些爆炸颗粒物都从空气里沉下来了，这可是个科研大事故。”

“您与其在这看别人笑话，不如帮我去问问爆炸案的细节？”

“你倒是挺在意这个人。唉，明明拒绝了哥哥我的追求，还利用哥哥我去调查别的男人，哥哥我真的很伤心。”

“得了吧你。”早就习惯了弗朗西斯这副口头风流的样子“他跟我说，他杀了他的爱人，但我翻了近期的案件记录和人口失踪记录，都没找到相关的东西。”

“臆想症？”

“放任不管的话，会不会威胁到公共安全也未可知。”

“王大教授还真是忧国忧民。”弗朗西斯双手抚上王耀的肩“那么，要不要去当一次侦探稍微调查一下呢？”

-

王耀突然觉得有些后悔。

高大的男人有着足以和他一身肌肉契合的力道，炽热的体温灼烧着王耀的肌肤，他几乎快被箍得喘不过气来。

此刻他真的相信，伊万可以轻易地杀死他的恋人——如果那个人真的存在的话。

他在压倒性的体型差下，全然没有反抗的能力，任由男人将他揉碎在怀里。

“你回来了！你回来了！”显然伊万的精神状态看起来并不稳定，更糟糕的是，伊万似乎错把他当做了他的恋人。

弗朗西斯这个家伙，出的什么破主意。

伊万将他拉入了房间，王耀环顾四周的陈设，这是一间小型的公寓，装修的却异常精巧：整整一面墙陈列着文献书籍与奖杯勋章；木制茶几上，静静安放着乌金石的茶台；地面上却是一片混乱：破碎的玻璃相框、沾满茶渍的丝毯、凌乱的手稿还有已经干枯的玫瑰花。

看起来，他确实有个恋人。

因为某种原因吵架而分手离开。

王耀一边分析着，一边进行着推论。

“不要再离开我了好吗？我错了！我真的错了！我再也不会问你爱谁了！只要跟我在一起，只要你愿意跟我在一起！我不在乎了！我都不在乎了！”

伊万歇斯底里地摇晃着王耀的肩膀，手指几乎要嵌进他的皮肤扎出鲜血来。

伊万正透过他看着他的恋人。

下了结论的王耀深吸了一口气，放平了心态搂住伊万的后背，轻轻拍了拍“我回来了，我不走，我再也不走了。我爱你，我只爱你。”

男人终于收了声，他捧起王耀的脸，迫使他的眼睛和自己的视线纠缠在一起。

“你只爱我？”

“只爱你。”

“不会走？”

“不会走。”

男人笑了，这是王耀第一次看到伊万的笑容，本该是明媚的表情，他却只觉得如坠入万丈寒潭般阴冷。

“说出的话，是不能反悔的。”伊万扣住王耀纤细的脖子“说谎的人，骗子，都该死。”

“我从不骗你。”王耀强行说服自己冷静下来，男人手指的力道透过他的皮肤精准地覆盖在动脉之上，连心脏似乎都感受到危险，跟着剧烈跳动起来。

伊万松开了手“最后一次，再信你最后一次。”

王耀看着半敞着的门，心里计算着此刻逃跑成功的概率。

伊万并没有给他这个机会。

冰冷的锁链套住了他的脚踝。

和锁一起落下的，还有伊万的吻。

-

王耀被伊万关了起来，作为他恋人的替身。

他对每一个夜晚都充满恐惧，男人侵略性的眼神，强壮的身体和承载不住的独占欲疯狂践踏着王耀的理智。

每一次，都几近窒息。

可有时男人又很温柔，他每天都在清晨的阳光和男人柔和的嗓音中醒来。他的头发是那样柔软，深邃的眼窝里满载着温存。

王耀知道，他在看被他“杀死”的恋人。

复杂的感情日益填满了他的大脑，恐惧也逐渐消散起来，随着恐惧一起消失的，还有在封闭空间里逐渐丧失的对时间流逝的感官。

“斯德哥尔摩效应。”王耀如此提醒自己。一旦找到机会，他还是会逃走，彻底离开这里，离开伊万。

今天伊万的心情比往常都要好，他买回两瓶红酒，又哼着调子在餐桌上布置好烛台。

“今天是我们在一起第八年纪念日。”伊万捧着王耀的脸，笑得灿烂。“八年前的今天，你就是这样拉着我的手，跟我说要永远永远和我在一起，永远只爱我一个人。”

王耀低头看着被男人死死扣住的手，交叉的十指紧密的贴合，仿佛它们本就是一体。纯粹又病态，狂热又危险的爱。

未等王耀回应，男人便抓起王耀戴着镣铐的右脚，解开锁扣，抚摸着红色的印痕，轻轻吻了上去。

“对不起，原谅我。”

王耀对上伊万的眼睛，此刻的他如同虔诚的信徒，把王耀当做倾听忏悔的教父。

王耀抚上他的脸，一瞬间的恻隐之心还是在挣扎中被理智压了下去。

伊万拉着他走向餐桌，王耀总是惊异于伊万准备的食物总是异常的符合他挑食的胃口。

“你爱我吗？”

王耀抬起头，此刻的伊万又仿佛变了个人，他有些紧张地点了点头。

“说你爱我。”

“我爱你。”王耀突然觉得眼睛有些酸涩，初见伊万时他憔悴的样子和此刻逐渐重叠起来。

“你骗人！”男人突然掀翻了桌子，红酒瓶碎裂在地上，溅出满屋的香气。碎片划过伊万的手掌，鲜红的血液与红酒混合在一处。

仿佛感受不到一丝疼痛，伊万光着脚踩着碎片，任由玻璃渣刺入脚掌，他冲到王耀面前，双手掐住王耀的脖子，血液也沿着王耀的锁骨流淌入胸口。

“你爱的是别人！我不过是你的替身罢了！你告诉我！你每天他妈的都透过我的眼睛看着谁！”

紧绷的弦只需要微小的力就可以崩断。

“够了！”王耀觉得他用出了毕生的力气，他明显感受到自己的手掌肿胀发酸，巴掌打在伊万的脸上，却是要拍碎自己遥不可及的梦境。

“看清楚了！布拉金斯基先生！我不是您的恋人！我他妈的才是替身！”

伊万摸着自己红肿的脸，睁大了眼睛盯着王耀“你在说什么呢…小耀，我的小耀…没有人能替代得了你…没有人…”

-

又下了一场大雪。

与上一场不同的是，这次的雪花洁白而耀眼，整个世界都被漫反射的光晕映得炫目而迷人。

它们如同信仰，从高空而来，飞舞跳动至天际。每一个浪漫主义者都会歌颂这样的大雪，就像今天的人们歌颂伊万布拉金斯基教授和他的恋人一样。

“没想到，竟然是那家伙救了整座城市。”弗朗西斯撑着头，对面坐着一脸怒气的阿尔弗雷德。

“我是不是跟你说过调查结果出来之前不要让他跟王耀有接触？”

“小阿尔啊，你比谁都清楚，无论发生了什么事情，王耀他最后都会回到那家伙身边。”

“哼，真是个傻子。我看他迟早有一天会跟那家伙一起去死。”

“他确实是个疯子，谁会在实验室爆炸的一瞬间，想到的不是逃跑，而是冲进去寻找自己的恋人呢？”

就像阿尔弗雷德警官最终的调查结果那样，敌国的间谍为了摧毁研究所的跨时代性研究成果，不惜拉上整座城市人的性命，引爆了致命性粉尘x物质。

伊万布拉金斯基教授，全然不顾自己安危，在第一时间冲进控制台，拉下了降雨闸，才使整个城市幸免于难。

在失去意识的最后一秒，他看到了恋人的脸被吞噬在爆炸的废墟与燃烧的火焰之中。

这么死去也好，反正他的恋人爱的从来也不是他。

“所以，王耀他现在想起来了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

“谁知道呢，有一点可以确定的是，伊万确实患上了妄想症。他竟然对王耀说，他杀了他的恋人。”

“所以我说让王耀离开他才安全。”阿尔弗雷德显然对弗朗西斯的态度十分不满“你能放心把耀留在那家伙身边？”

“不放心又能怎样呢，小阿尔啊，他即便是真死了，也会选择与那家伙死在一处的。得不到就放手，多简单的道理。我可不信事故后你着重调查伊万没有私心，你可巴不得是他干的呢。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩“就他那副精神不正常的样子，怀疑他难道不是人之常情吗…”停顿良久，阿尔弗雷德终于挣扎着提出了困扰他许久的问题“你不觉得，王耀这回失忆的蹊跷吗？”

“当然。”弗朗西斯低头搅拌着手里的咖啡，顶层的拉花已经被他搅得一团糟。“他可是王耀啊。”

-

“小耀，你爱我吗？小耀。”

“我爱你，我当然爱你。”

“你爱的人是我吗？”

“当然是你，我的万尼亚，我亲爱的万涅奇卡，我只爱你。”

“看着我，伊万布拉金斯基。”

“万尼亚是你，伊廖沙也是你。没有别人，我透过你的眼睛只看着你。”

伊万终于从重重梦魇中脱离，眼前的恋人没有被血色侵蚀，正完完整整地站在自己面前。

-

那天依然下着鹅毛一样厚重的大雪。而王耀终于治好了自己最珍贵的病人。

—————————————————————

*心锚：心情与行为与某一反应的链接而产生的条件反射。快速而稳定的催眠常需要长期的心锚建设。


End file.
